


第二次-39

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [39]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-39

半年後…………

「知勳，起床了，李知勳快起床」

這已經是順榮今天第n次叫知勳起床了

「嗯……想睡，我再睡會」

順榮拉著知勳的一隻手，試圖把他拉離開床面，但知勳的黏床程度可不是蓋的

「不行！你已經跟我說很多次再睡會了，再不起來今天的宴會會遲到的」

「那是晚上的事……」

知勳掙脫順榮的手，把棉被蓋過頭

「呀！現在已經是下午1點了，你還得準備，還得去現場確認，再睡下去會來不及的，呀！快起來」

知勳不理順榮，整個人縮在棉被裡不管不顧，順榮插著腰嘆了口氣，決定使出大絕招

整個人鑽進棉被裡，捧起知勳的臉到處亂親

「權順榮！停下來，不要親了，啊……」

順榮用力咬住知勳的耳朵，在他耳邊說

「臭知勳不起床陪我，我都已經叫你那麼多次，把午餐都做好了，你還在睡覺，討厭你」

順榮鼓起他的倉鼠臉頰，頂著棉被坐起身

「權順榮……」

知勳突然有點愧疚感

「你剛回來的時候明明就天天早起，還給我做早餐，現在為什麼又變回愛睡覺的小懶蟲了，討厭死了，哼」

的確知勳一年多前剛回來時，都是知勳早起順榮睡懶覺，除了前一晚坐了些激烈運動才會多睡點，但是每次知勳叫順榮，三次以內一定會醒來，不知道什麼時候又顛倒變回來了跟知勳沒有離開之前一樣，每天順榮都要費大把的力氣讓知勳起床

想到這順榮有些委屈抱著胸撇過頭，知勳終於坐起身，捧起順榮的臉吧唧一聲響吻，摟著他的脖子掛在順榮身上

「好嘛，我努力改進，不要生氣啦」

「哼！」

「權順榮~對不起嘛，啊……捂……」

突然順榮把知勳壓回床上封住知勳的嘴，啃咬他的唇，舌頭放肆的探入他的口腔，兩個人在棉被裡纏吻

直到被裡的空氣被兩人吸乾才停下調整呼吸，順榮一下下的輕吻知勳臉上各處，知勳可以算是徹底醒了，正當順榮打算繼續往下開墾時，被知勳阻止了

「呀！再繼續下去晚上宴會真得會遲到」

知勳說的不假如果在繼續下去可不是一時半會結束的了的，就算結束也免不了再睡上一會，順榮停下抵著知勳的額頭，兩人望著彼此，看著對方被吻腫的嘴唇，雙雙失笑

不久後知勳總算是出現在餐桌前吃飯了，早就吃完的順榮坐在一旁看報紙

頭條標題聳動

“紀姓富少私生活靡爛，從誹謗到多起刑案數罪齊發”

想當然這是珉奎的傑作了，以順榮跟知勳提告妨礙秘密跟誹謗作為起點，順榮故意讓珉奎把蒐集起來的資料一點點慢慢放消息出去，讓紀氏想壓也壓不住，讓紀侒樺也嘗嘗被上下指點的滋味

而且經過一查，查到的東西比他們想像的還要多，他的私生活簡直靡爛至極，女人一個睡過一個，懷孕了就給錢墮胎，不願意就找人弄掉

還涉及性侵案，被害人受害後去驗傷提告，沒想到紀侒樺的爸爸賄賂警方，讓他的案子草草了結這是社會服役一個月，之後還威脅被害人的家人人身安全，逼迫她繼續和他發生關係

凈漢和知勳一想到他曾經追求知恩就後怕，還好知恩沒有被他追到手

還有很多讓人令人髮指的事，一一被挖出來，表面光鮮亮麗背後卻做了很多不該做的事

庄庄件件都有確鑿的證據，罪過罄竹難書，紀家的產業也因為這樣一落千丈，對於自家兒子的蠢事已經無能為力，不想擋了，現在的紀侒樺不敢面對乾脆逃亡躲避追緝，讓警方頗為頭大

看到這樣的報導順榮很滿意，當初的那一陣混亂有一大半事紀侒樺帶來的，讓他受到懲罰，也讓世人知道權順榮跟李知勳不是好欺負的

知勳津津有味的吃著午餐，順榮看完一篇報導心情很好，撐著下巴笑著看著他

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯好吃」知勳看到順榮的笑容「笑什麼？」

順榮伸出手把知勳嘴角的飯粒抓起來放到自己嘴裡

「我們知勳真可愛」

「呀！」

和預想的一樣知勳炸毛了，順榮趕緊拿起報紙擋住，繼續看新聞

看著看著突然收起笑容抿著唇，默默的收起報紙，知勳馬上發現異樣放下湯匙

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，我先去換衣服，知勳快點啊，不然來不及了」

順榮不回頭的走回房間

「呀，權順榮」

順榮突然的低落讓知勳有些擔心，把最後一口午餐塞進嘴裡，拿起剛剛的報紙一看，無奈的嘆一口氣

是紀侒樺之後的延伸報導

“一向秉持雷霆風格的尹氏，在處理不實消息的方式迅速簡潔，但在尋找集團危機的真兇卻一直位於模糊地帶，究竟是保護隱私，還是刻意引導混淆視聽，總經理李知勳的清白令人起疑”

每次順榮看到這種報導都會心情不好，心裡總是心疼知勳，雖然是知勳決定要這樣處理的，但無法證明真兇是知勳也同時無法證明知勳的清白，即使說的再清楚媒體的臆測永遠不會終止

知勳進入房間時，順榮坐在床邊發呆，知勳一屁股坐在順榮腿上

「呀，我都不生氣了你傷心什麼啊」

順榮把頭埋在知勳的肩膀上

「可是你不覺得委屈嗎？明明就不是你做的，被說成那樣，如果不是為了我你也不用背這個黑鍋」

「清者自清，而且公司有專門處理媒體消息的說部門，過兩天澄清的報導就會出來了」知勳捧起順榮的臉用力揉「還有，你記不記得我不要你的愧疚？你現在這樣是幾個意思？」

「我……」

「如果當時身份交換，你也會那樣做的，時間倒轉到那個時候我的選擇依然不變，不要再有愧疚感了，聽到沒有」

「嗯」

「好了快點換衣服」

知勳起身拉著順榮來到自己的實為兩人更衣室的房間，打開衣櫃替自己和順榮挑選適合的西裝，搭配好領帶，這兩套西裝是同款，他們兩人一起去西服店訂做的，這是他們被爆料之後ˇ第一次在公開場合同台，在今天的這個場合穿著同樣的西裝對他們來說是意義非凡的

兩人從來都不是會感到彆扭的關係，在彼此面前迅速換完裝，面對面給對方繫領帶是長久以來的習慣

但是以往都是甜甜蜜蜜的氛圍，今天順榮卻為了早上的報導全程悶悶不樂，知勳了解順榮，現在順榮會這樣一定是還沒找到轉移心情的事情

於是掰過順榮欲轉身的身體，拉住他的領帶往下扯，送上一記溫柔的吻，順榮攬起知勳的腰，深入這個吻，知勳也踮起腳尖緊密的充滿理解的獻上他的吻

結束這個吻順榮緊緊抱著知勳，抵著他的頭，臉上頂著淺淺的微笑

「心情好點了嗎？」

「嗯」

「權順榮，我比較喜歡你笑的樣子」

「知勳吶，撒浪嘿」

「我也是」知勳離開順榮的擁抱，牽起他的手，摩挲著他指頭上的尾戒「走吧，出發！」

「這個講臺一定要放在這個定點上，流程中間會有獎學生頒獎，到時候要趕快移開……」

這場宴會是集團的大事，除了例行的資助優秀學生的大學學費的頒獎，也是這次尹氏和金氏合作成功的慶功宴，還為了爺爺康復的祝福，是一個非常重要的場合

特別到了俊輝的酒店舉行，這讓俊輝壓力山大，就怕有一點閃失，認真的確認宴會的各項佈置

「哇，文俊輝，認真的男人很帥氣呀」

順榮跟著知勳一起抵達，一見面就調侃他，俊輝看到兩人就先跟順榮來個兄弟式的撞肩

「你別調侃我了，我就怕有個萬一，我酒店的名聲毀於一旦，知勳你說你給我一個那麼大的單我該高興還是哭泣啊」

知勳手插著口袋環視各個佈景

「我這不是相信你嗎，你看你搞的多好，我滿意得很，你的酒店之後聲名大噪都是因為我好，你該謝謝我，欠我一人情啊」

「呀！李知勳你變了，你以前不這樣講話的」

雖然嘴上這樣說俊輝還是張開雙臂也想和知勳來個擁抱，卻被順榮從中間攔截，直接抱住了俊輝

「呀，權順榮還當我是情敵啊」

「那當然一日情敵終生是情敵」

順榮得意的翹起下巴挑釁

「知勳吶，你看順榮欺負我！」

「會嗎？」知勳則是一臉無辜，把順榮從俊輝身上拉回來，扯了順榮領帶往下，親了順榮一口「我到覺得挺好的」

知勳留下愣住的順榮和俊輝，自顧自的繼續查看宴會的佈置，染紅的耳根是他害羞的證據

順榮回過神，屁顛屁顛的跟上知勳，留下俊輝這個被閃的傻蛋，一臉嫌棄

「哇塞！你們兩個…都變了……變了！」

（————分隔線————）

夜幕降臨，賓客們陸陸續續到來，有來祝賀的有來觀望的，有人開心有人嚴肅當然有人不屑

就比如大伯父和二伯母，即使知勳不再針對他們做任何事，即使知勳也從未真正報復過什麼，他們仍無法真心服從由知勳來掌管集團，但礙於爺爺的要求只能心不甘情不願的到來

不過尹家人也有例外，二伯父扶著爺爺，凈漢跟在身後，三人都是笑臉迎人

「你們兩個偷偷穿同款的西裝，以為沒有人會發現？」

凈漢跑到知勳身邊看著招呼賓客的順榮撞了一下知勳的肩

「我們是光明正大的穿，被人發現不是正常的嗎」

本來想讓知勳害羞一番結果知勳一派輕鬆的回話，讓凈漢意想不到，裝模作樣的拭淚

「我們知勳長大了……」

「對了勝哲哥跟大伯母呢呢」

知勳發現凈漢身邊並沒有情人的身影

「他？他怎麼可能來，他這麼帥一定會被各家小姐覬覦，我一個來就夠飽她們眼福了，不然你這場子會變成相親大會的

知勳翻了個白眼，這哥稱讚自己的男友順便連自己也稱讚，根本自戀狂

「至於我媽，她說不想來，也沒有適合的衣服，都放在大宅了，我說帶她去買，她直接說不想見我爸」

知勳輕輕的點頭，只能說家家有本難念的經

「對了，你有看到知恩嗎？二叔說知恩已經很久沒回家了，只跟他連絡，知恩跟二嬸這半年沒見過幾次」

兩人其實默默的都有在關心自家妹妹

「碩珉跟我說他們會來的，喏你看，說人人到」

「人來了就好，欸，我爸來了先閃了」

凈漢看到自家父親走來為了保護自己的媽媽腳底抹了油開始跟他玩起捉迷藏

知恩挽著碩珉的手走入會場，臉上看著有些無措，知恩自從跟媽媽吵架之後就沒再回過尹家大宅

這半年來，知恩都住在碩珉那裡，考了碩士重新當回學生，從前她讀書時媽媽總是替她準備排場，整個學校都知道她是尹家千金，雖然身邊的人總是不少，但她知道沒有幾個是真心的，然而這次沒有媽媽的插手，學校裡的人對她就像一般同學一樣，讓知恩真正的享受校園生活，做一回平凡的學生

不過也因為這樣她已經很久沒有接觸上流社會的生活，少了虛榮心的鬥爭，回過頭看看自己做過的事，愚蠢的可以，心裡的愧疚佔據她的腦袋，來到這裡突然有些不知所措

卻偏偏在這個時候撞上了自己最不想見的人，自己的媽媽

二伯母一見到自己的女兒便尖銳的提問

「尹知恩！你還知道要來，怎麼可以眼睜睜的看李知勳掌握整個尹氏！」

「這在很久之前就是事實了」

知恩冷淡的和媽媽對話，千篇一律，對話裡三句離不開尹氏

「你不可以這樣墮落，可以搶回來啊，你是打算放棄嗎？成天跟一個司機混在一起，能有什麼未來，還不如去找一個對尹氏有幫助的男人」

「媽！碩珉是我的朋友！請你注意你的措詞」

「司機就是司機，不可以是你的朋友，拉低你的格調」

「媽！你……」

「孩子她媽你夠了，人就在旁邊你都不覺得丟臉？也不看是什麼場合！」

二伯父發現自己的女兒和老婆吵起來了，趕來阻止

「你兇我！」

「我不會再睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，你做的那些事都是因為我太順這你，你才敢做的出來」

二伯父不如以往的不發一語，過去他因為疼老婆，久而久之老婆被慣壞，變得囂張跋扈，現在她不會在不管了

知恩看媽媽沒時間再裡自己給爸爸一個感謝的眼神，安靜的離開了

「小姐，會冷嗎？」

知恩搖搖頭，臉上的表情更加暗沉了

「小姐我沒事的，我都是左耳進右耳出，不在意的，小姐也別在意」

「……」

「小姐，怎麼了？不想說話？」

「……」

知恩一直沉默不語，碩珉想著她大概是還在為剛才的事煩惱，也不在催她說話，找了個位子讓她坐下，正準備給她拿點吃的充飢，卻被扯住了衣擺

「我不喜歡你叫我小姐……你是我的朋友，我不想只是主僕關係……」

碩珉看著知恩的小臉，盡是氣餒，帶著她到休息室，蹲下溫柔的看著她的雙眼

「知恩，對不起，我知道你不喜歡，我答應你私底下只叫你知恩，但是公開場合在眾人面前我依然叫你小姐，這是規矩，今天就算我不是司機，其他在這裡除了你的家人，大家都得喊你一聲小姐」

碩珉這是在提醒她，她本來的身份，在私底下她想如何都行，但是這是集團的重要場合，一切以集團的利益優先，這是身在上流社會必須擁有的基本態度

知恩明白不過是因為太久沒有參與這種場合了，她轉換不過來，她沒想到從前對她來說遊刃有餘的場合，現在對知恩來說是多麼的壓抑，知恩的心情更加灰暗了，卻也無法改變，只能無力的點頭

碩珉仍舊溫柔帶點調皮的說

「不過如果像現在沒有人，或是沒有人盯著我們的時候，我就偷偷叫你知恩好嗎？」碩珉拉這知恩的手晃啊晃的「知恩，知恩，知恩，知恩……」

知恩忍不住笑了，摀住碩珉的嘴

「好啦，別叫了！」

「開心一點了嗎？」

「嗯」

碩珉起立把知恩的手放入自己的臂彎

「那，知恩小姐我們出去嘍！」

知恩收起了不好的心情，換上可人的微笑走出休息室

（————分隔線————）

此時宴會外的一個陰暗角落，站著一個全身用黑衣黑褲黑帽遮掩的男人，用著不甘兇狠的眼神盯著場內各個開心的面容，兩者形成了強烈的對比

「就是你們害的，我才會落得這個下場，你們別想就此好過，尹知恩我今晚一定要得到你…………」


End file.
